The Road Not Taken
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: What if Yukie had just left, intent on never coming back because of everything that had happened and how she hurt Amanda? But she would learn sooner rather than later that you can't just run away. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Not Human

Yukie Shirabuki loved her best friends, Amanda and Finn Balor no matter what.

They've spent time together whenever they are on the road with their wrestling career in Raw.

They've been through hard battles, from winning NXT Championships title belts, being recognized all over the world as a group of three members of Balor Club, and even overcoming injuries which caused them to be away from work.

The raven and teal ombre haired woman could definitely see her future with her friends even more, as she stays by them and nothing can even separate them apart.

Until one day… at their townhouse, Amanda called Yukie from out of her room as she was still not fully awake while she was still wearing her white _Ouran High School Host Club_ shirt of Usa-chan, and _Tokyo Ghoul_ Kaneki Ken black jogger pants.

And Amanda explained the important news.

"What? You're pregnant? With Finny's kid?" Yukie questioned.

"Is that a problem, Yukie?" Finn questioned.

"No… It's not that. But I thought you said that you weren't able to have kids." Yukie explained, having her hand underneath her chin as Amanda placed a french vanilla coffee in front of her. "I don't want it." She rejected, pushing the coffee away.

"The doctor said there was a possibility. And we've been trying for the longest time, Yukie. We've been in this business for long and I think it's time we settle down." Amanda explained, before having her hand on her flat stomach. "I'm so glad to be having a miracle in 7 ½ months from now with you by my side." She responded with a sweet smile, before her and Finn kissed.

"A miracle…" Yukie whispered, before she felt a warm tear running down her face as it fell into her coffee while looking down at the warm brown drink. "I'm so proud of you two." She finally responded, as she stood up and hugged both of the Demon Lovers, before heading back to her own room.

"Aren't you hungry, Yukie? I've already made breakfast." Finn responded, as Yukie stop halfway out of the living room.

"I'd rather have chicken ramen noodles for breakfast." Yukie answered, before she climbed up the stairs.

Amanda felt worried about her oldest friend.

Usually she'll stay and have a talk about their future, but maybe it was too much to handle since she went through this when her youngest sister, Chihiro Shirabuki was born.

 _ **7 ½ months later…**_

Monday Night Raw in Miami was quite hectic as Yukie saw that she was cut out of the script to fight Ronda Rousey for the Raw Women's Championship title.

But she wasn't going to take this, as Stephanie and Baron came to her locker room, explaining tonight's event.

And Yukie simply refused and demanded for her fight against Ronda for the title.

"I said no, Yukie. End of story." Stephanie responded.

"Come on, Stephanie. Just this once. This is my chance to prove that I have killer instinct." Yukie replied.

"After what you did to Mandy, I've decided to give that opportunity away to Ember Moon to go after Ronda Rousey for the Raw Women's Championship." Stephanie explained.

"It was just a damn tap on the shoulder, for crying out loud! How come everyone in this women's division can fight every night? How come I have be in this damn locker room, not doing anything? I haven't fought anyone since Mandy decided to be graphic on SmackDown 1000 about how I felt, is this how you treated me for the past 3 years?!" Yukie explained, as she half yelled out in anger.

"I've treated everyone the same. It is _you_ who needs to change. Mandy has been away on leave, and I expect you to go out there by the end of the show, apologizing for what you said and did, three months ago." Stephanie explained, before Yukie crossed her arms.

"What happens if I don't?" Yukie questioned.

"Then you will be suspended and have to attend therapy sessions. But if you don't get better, I have no choice but to fire you." Stephanie responded, before Yukie turned away from the Commissioner Of Monday Night Raw. "You have two hours, Shirabuki. And I expect you to be out there in that ring, giving out an apology." She explained, before leaving the locker room.

"Aaah!" Yukie yelled out as soon as Stephanie left.

Baron stood in the locker room for a few seconds, before Yukie sat down on the couch. He walked towards her and placed his hand on her left shoulder, until Yukie shrugged his hand off her, until Baron decided to leave her alone in her own locker room that she doesn't share with Finn or Amanda anymore.

"Fuck… She has gone too far now." Yukie whispered, before she looked the TV and saw Charly Caruso standing outside of Florida Hospital.

" _I am here outside of Florida Hospital where Intercontinental Champion, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose announced that Amanda Balor has gone into labor a few hours ago. Her husband, Finn Balor is now in the hospital room with his wife as we are awaiting the arrival of the Demon Prince, Liam Christopher. And in other news, their once best friend and former Balor Club member, Yukie Yang is now on Monday Night Raw as Stephanie McMahon demands that if Yukie doesn't apologise, she'll end with the pink slip. But will Yang apologize to everyone in the WWE Universe for backstabbing Amanda and Finn? Or will she head to the Road Not Taken in her WWE career?"_

"The road not taken." Yukie responded to herself, before looking back at her duffle bag.

As she stood up from the couch, Yukie grabbed her _Chibi Yukie_ authentic jacket and slipping it onto her body. Covering her head with the hood, Yukie headed towards the vanity while looking down at the piece of paper and blue ink pen where she was supposed to write down an apology to the whole WWE Universe.

A lone tear ran down her face, as she wrote down two heartbreaking word that she was never going to write.

 _'I quit'_ was wrote down on the paper, before she had her duffle bag over her body, as she left her teal _Balor Club Worldwide_ leather jacket on the couch, and left her locker room.

Looking around backstage, Yukie made a run for it as there was no cameras or no Raw superstars outside, before she made a run towards her black Kia Soul park outside.

At the hospital, Phil Brooks was there with the other superstars and even Yukie's youngest sister, Chihiro.

"Are you worried about her?" Phil questioned, as Chihiro was sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs, nodding off to sleep until she slightly jump up and looking back at him. "Sorry, Chi." He apologized.

"It's cool. I am, but not my sister. She's always going to be like this." Chihiro explained, before Yukie stood outside of the waiting room and started eavesdropping. "I mean, she's always been like this for the longest. Grow the fuck up, Yukie."

 _'Why you little!'_ Yukie thought angrily.

"I've only known Yukie for a short while. And this is how you say something about her?" Phil questioned.

"Hey, I'm not going to lie, but all she cares about is herself since Mandy got pregnant. Yukie even hit her, repeatedly! Mandy could have lost the little guy all thanks to her." Dean explained.

"We all stood next to Mandy when she got pregnant. Me, Dean, Chihiro, Stephanie, Hunter, Vince, Shawn, The Bella Twins… Hell, even Corbin, and Bliss changed for her." Seth explained.

"When you get the definition of Yukie Yang, its means 'self centered bitch'." Alexa responded.

"I agree with you on that sister!" Chihiro replied.

"I'm not your sister, and I barely know you, Shirabuki." Alexa responded, crossing her arms.

"It's Chihiro, I'm one of your fans." She replied.

"So, all of you are just going to kick Yukie out?" Phil questioned.

"Kicking her to the curb is the best way to do it, unless she apologizes on Tv." Chihiro answered.

"She looks up at us like her heroes, but her disagreeing about an innocent baby is wrong." Nikki explained.

"Mandy never did anything to her. It's always Yukie." Brie responded.

"Yeah, we might as well leave her like that. Let her be mad all she wants. She's doesn't need or wants us anymore." Seth explained, before Yukie backed away slowly and ran off.

 _'I… I knew it! Everyone hates me now!'_ Yukie thought.

"Look, it's best to give her space. I'm sure she'll come around and see Liam." Hunter explained, Phil nodded before he left.

When Phil left everyone in the waiting room to go get a cup of coffee, he accidentally bumped into Yukie who came out of the women's restroom.

"Yukie…" Phil responded, as she held her hoodie down with both hands while covering her face.

"Don't look at me… Everyone hates me now…" Yukie responded as she started crying, until she thought one person in her life who couldn't hate her for who is or what she's done. "But one person don't…"

Yukie ran off as Phil was left in the hallway, and felt saddened when the raven and teal haired woman didn't even look up at him.

Not even for a second.


	2. Off To Montreal

Climbing through the window of her old home which she uses to stay with Finn and Amanda, Yukie successfully made it into her old bedroom and turn on the lights.

The room has not been touched as Yukie left it like it was when Finn and Amanda kicked her out of the house, after they changed the locks.

"Okay… just get the personal stuff and get the hell out of here, before the neighbors call the cops." Yukie responded quietly, while looking around her room.

She headed towards her queen sized bed that was covered with _Yuri! On Ice_ bedspread and pillows as she looks underneath the bed, grabbing an old lunch box.

After opening it, she had old pictures of her, Amanda, her late brother Hiroki, and many other people and wrestlers that she'd known before finding a rolled up wad of cash in $20's.

Putting it into her jacket and placing the lunch box on her bed, Yukie's eyes widen in shock to find an ultrasound sound picture.

She picked up the picture as she sat down on the bed, looking back at the 6 month old baby who look like he was waving.

 _'My baby… My little Shinichi Shirabuki._ ' Yukie thought to herself as her finger touch the picture.

Yukie stood up from the bed, before putting the picture in her pocket, unaware that it had fallen from her pocket and landed on the bedroom floor.

Hoping to find any good snacks, Yukie decided to head downstairs towards the kitchen… but she stop when she walks back to Liam's nursery, and saw that the room was painted in a sky blue color and the baby furniture was all ready for his arrival, along with the many baby shower gifts from family and friends.

"I didn't have my baby shower for my baby. And I wasn't even invited to Mandy's… not even for a slice of cake." Yukie responded quietly, as she looked at the many Pampers and Huggies boxed diapers in one corner of the nursery which might have cost over $40 dollars for one box.

Tears ran down her face, as she remembered that feeling when she was once pregnant at the age of 20, but now her dream come true turned into a complete nightmare.

Believing it or not, Yukie was sure that she'll never have that feeling again.

Yukie packed an extra bag full of her personal items and clothes before climbing out of the window, and headed back to her black Kia Soul.

 _'Goodbye… second old life.'_ Yukie thought, as she drove out of the parking lot and head towards Miami International Airport, unaware that Chihiro was watching in the distance.

"What a stubborn and dumb sister I have…" Chihiro responded, as she held up a baseball bat and the key to Amanda and Finn's place.

 _ **Eight hours later…**_

Exhaustion hit Amanda like a rock but she was holding the sleeping newborn with a smile on her face before she and Finn kissed.

"All ten fingers and ten toes… and a strong set of lungs." Amanda whispered, Finn lightly kissing her on her forehead… and Phil walked in.

"Remember those cameras you two put up?" Phil asked before showing them a video.

Amanda and Finn saw Chihiro in the hallway, before she walked into Liam's nursery and trashing apart the crib, changing table, knocking everything down, before pulling out a cigarette lighter and lite the diapers boxes on fire. Backing away from the fire, Chihiro ran downstairs and started trashing the apartment to make it look like a robbery, before leaving the apartment.

"Why would she do this?!" Amanda responded, quietly so as not to wake Liam.

"If I had to guess, she wants you all to hate Yukie… your neighbors called the fire department and the fire didn't do too much damage thankfully. And you have insurance but unfortunately, your home is a crime scene and the police sealed it off for now." Phil explained as John walked in.

"You guys can stay with me in Tampa until your home is fixed." John replied.

"You don't mind?" Finn asked.

"Of course not, you all are family." John replied before he saw Baron walk in.

"Well, I came by to see Liam, and to let everyone know that Yukie lost her job in WWE last night." Baron explained.

"Chihiro torched Liam's room." Finn replied, Baron turning wide eyed.

"That girl did that?! I thought it was Yukie, since she robbed people for a living." Baron explained.

"Speaking of Yukie, she was here earlier. And here… watch this." Phil responded, before pulling up another video to show Yukie climbing into the window of her old bedroom. They saw her packing her things, since she was not welcome anymore into the townhouse and lived from hotel to hotel. But next, it showed Yukie sitting down on the bed looking down at a picture, before heading into the hallway unaware that picture was left behind on the floor. "This was before Chihiro." He explained.

"Zoom in a bit?" Amanda asked, Phil doing so… and Amanda seeing the picture clearer. "It makes sense why she was angry… she lost a child." She responded.

"Come on, Yukie pregnant with a kid? She said she don't even like Liam and she damn sure she's doesn't like anyone else's kid. That's probably your ultrasound picture of Liam, that Yukie meant to burn. This is Yukie Shirabuki we're talking about." Baron explained.

"Watch the language, first of all. Second, that was dated 2008… she was in college at the time." Amanda responded before they saw Brie walk in with the picture.

"When I went there to pick something up for Liam, I found this." Brie replied, Baron seeing the picture.

As he was about to speak, he saw Liam's blue eyes open.

"Hey little guy…" Baron responded quietly, before looking back at the picture. "What is this exactly?" He questioned.

"Ultrasound picture dated September 23rd 2008… Yukie kept it." Brie explained.

"To remind her of her own baby." Finn replied as he lightly stroked Liam's hair.

"And it was a boy. Yukie was having a boy at the time. But what happened?" Baron questioned.

"He could've been born too early and not survived…" Amanda responded as tears fell down her face.

"Maybe this is the perfect time for you to ask questions to Yukie. This time she'll open up about it." Phil suggested.

"If we find her…" Amanda replied, thinking back.

 _ **SmackDown 1000…**_

 _Amanda was pulled up by Finn and Rey, tears in her eyes as Rey turned to Yukie._

" _Do you have any idea what you could've done?!" Rey responded angrily._

" _It was just a tap on the shoulder." Yukie responded._

" _You shoved me into the wall, you could've hurt him!" Amanda replied as she tearfully rubbed her stomach and Liam kicked._

" _God, you are so graphic while you're pregnant, Mandy! That's why I can't stand you." Yukie explained._

" _Then when we get back to Orlando, Yukie, you get your stuff out and go!" Finn responded as he held Amanda to comfort her._

" _You know what, if you want me out of the damn house, go get a fucking lawyer, asshat!" Yukie retorted angrily, before shoving Finn and Amanda away from each other as she left._

 _Finn and Rey took Amanda to the hospital to get her checked out and thankfully, Liam was unharmed and Amanda only had a few bruises and scrapes._

 _But the moment that Phil Brooks looked across the emergency room, his eyes widened when he saw Amanda and he quickly made his way into the room._

" _Mandy, what happened to you?! Who did this to you?" Phil questioned._

" _Yukie did this!" Amanda responded as they hugged, Phil lightly brushing her hair back… it had been almost 5 years since they had seen each other but he knew he couldn't leave her behind again._

" _I'm sorry to hear that, kiddo. I'll stay if you want me to." Phil replied, before hugging her._

" _Don't ever go away again, Phil." Amanda responded before they let go and he rested his right hand on her stomach… and felt a tiny foot kick against his hand before he looked at Finn._

" _You've been good to her, I can tell." Phil replied before they shook hands…_

 **Present time** _ **, 2/7/19**_ **…**

Yukie looked around Montreal after getting out of the car and saw a familiar redheaded man and dark haired man.

"Well thankfully, they're okay. But I just don't know what's been going on. I hope to find out though." Sami replied.

"Well you be careful." Kevin responded before he left.

Sami had been cleared ahead of the anticipated date to get back into the ring… but he was still waiting.

As he put his things into the Chevy Traverse, he saw Yukie walk over.

"Yukie, what are you doing all the way here in Montreal?" Sami questioned.

"Just… Just to get away, that's all. I had enough, so I ran off here, because you're the only person I can trust." Yukie explained.

"Well follow me back to my place, it's freezing out here." Sami replied before they left.

At the house, Yukie explained everything that had happened and what had caused it and Sami saw tears in her eyes.

"I really hope I didn't hurt that little boy… I easily could've." Yukie responded as she brushed her tears away.

"I know you're not the best at talking to Mandy but when you feel like you can, you should. She and Finn, they didn't hurt you on purpose, Yukie." Sami replied.

"I know. But I did when I didn't care about Liam. Like everyone else. It happened with me…" Yukie responded, before pulling out a spare ultrasound picture from her pocket and handed it to Sami. "That's my Shinichi. He was six months inside of me, before my… father did horrible things." She explained.

"Hiro had no right to do what he did." Sami replied before they hugged.


End file.
